Valentine Grams at Camp Half Blood
by CHI-TOWN South Side
Summary: Love is in the air. The most romantic day of the year has finally arrived. Percy being Percy, forgot. Read as Annabeth and Will sing song requests. While Percy struggles to find the perfect last minute gift.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SO DON'T SUE ME. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Valentine's Day. The day where demigods finally confess their love to their crush.

It was a typical morning at Camp Half Blood. The Ares Cabin arm wresting. The Aphrodite Cabin touching up their make up. Katie chasing the Stolls around for vandalizing her cabin. Nothing seemed out of place.

Percy was walking to breakfast when he noticed the decor. Pink and red hearts hang from the trees. Roses planted outside everyone's cabin. The bushes trimmed to look like Cupid. Percy was very confused. He spotted Jason walking out from his cabin and ran towards him.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Perce, What's Up?"

"Did I miss something here?" Percy gestured his hands to show everything around him. Jason looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude, It's Valentine's Day. You forgot, didn't you?" Jason said with a smug smile playing on his face.

"OH MY GODS! NO IT'S NOT! IT CAN'T BE! ANNABETH'S GONNA KILL ME!" Percy was hyperventilating. He began writing his will in his brain. _'Drachmas_ _to Tyson_. _Skateboard to Jason. Minotaur horn to Frank.'_

Jason pat Percy on his back. "Good Luck man. I hope she doesn't hurt you too much." With that, he went to look for Piper at breakfast.

"Jason, don't leave me hanging. I need help!" Percy shouted after Jason. Every camper turned to look at Percy with a confused expression.

"What!" Percy shouted and walked towards the Poseidon table.

He sat down at his table and looked over at the Athena table. He noticed that Annabeth was missing. He was about to get up and ask Malcolm when Chiron walked in. He stomped his hooves and everyone silenced.

"Breakfast is served." Instantly, the smell of food wafted through the air. Plates began to fill with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Percy's stomach began to rumble. He dug into his blue pancakes, his question forgotten.

About fifteen minutes into breakfast, a piano started playing. Everyone followed the music and their eyes landed on the Apollo Cabin. They all had instruments in their hands. The only one missing was Will.

Suddenly, a feminine voice began to sing. It was beautiful but mysterious because no one knew who it was.

* * *

**Stereo Hearts (GLEE version)**

**BOLD-ANNABETH **_ITALICIZED-WILL _UNDERLINED-BOTH INCLUDING APOLLO CABIN

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te**

An electric guitar joined the piano

**Make me your radio **_(yeah)_  
**And turn me up when you feel low **_(turn it up a little bit)_  
**This melody was meant for you **_(I like it)_  
**Just sing along to my stereo**

There was a pause. Everyone turned around and saw Annabeth and Will. Annabeth had an acoustic guitar strapped to her shoulders. They were all shocked. No one knew she could sing, not even Percy.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

It was like the beat dropped because the drums, piano, electric and acoustic guitar started playing.

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_  
_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_  
_Like yeah fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that_

They both started advancing towards the Aphrodite table.

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_  
_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

Will pulled a red rose out of his back pocket and handed it to Piper. Piper was in shock but took the rose anyways. The girls started giggling like crazy.

_I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_  
_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

Annabeth sat down beside Piper while strumming her guitar.

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**  
**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

Will copied Annabeth and sat on the other side of Piper. She was blushing so much, her face became a tomato.

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you _

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te **(yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)**  
Make me your radio **(aha)**  
And turn me up when you feel low **(turn it up)**  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

They both got up and joined the Apollo table. Everyone's attention was focused on them, including Chiron and Mr.D.

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh _to my stereo_  
Oh oh oh oh_ so sing along to my stereo_

They all stopped playing their instruments. The Apollo Cabin started vocalizing these angelic notes like they were in a church choir. Annabeth started singing by herself

**I only pray you'll never leave me behind** _(never leave me)_  
**Because good music can be so hard to find**_ (so hard to find)_  
**I take your head and hold it closer to mine** _(yeah)_  
**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing** _(yeah)_ **my mind** _(come on, whoa)_

Annabeth and the Apollo Cabin started playing again. They kept vocalizing notes so its added another layer to the song. Will and Annabeth started walking towards Piper again.

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio _(aha)_  
Turn me up when you feel low _(turn it up)_  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

* * *

Everyone gave them a standing ovation. Even Mr.D was impressed.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Jason." Annabeth shouted over the applause.

Piper's face broke out into a huge grin. She got up and ran towards Jason. As if Jason expected it, he spread his arms out to her. Piper put her arms around his neck and started kissing him like no tomorrow. Jason quickly caught on and put his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Everyone turned their attention back towards Annabeth, giving the couple their privacy.

"Send your Valentine a song. It only costs 15 drachmas. Or if you're Roman, 15 denarii. We do accept mortal money," Annabeth said in a cheery tone. Immediately, everyone started swarming her. Chiron stomped his hooves, silencing everyone.

"Make your requests later. Eat now." He said in a commanding voice. Everyone went back to their table and continued eating. Annabeth went over to Percy's table and kissed his cheek, causing him to turn red. Annabeth left with Will and the rest of the Apollo Cabin.

* * *

**AN: ONLY FIVE MORE DAYS TILL VALENTINE'S DAY. HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE A VALENTINE? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. I WILL WRITE ABOUT MORE COUPLES, DON'T WORRY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**PERCY POV**

After breakfast, I went back to my cabin to prepare for archery. I kept thinking about what to get Annabeth. Technically, it is our first Valentine's Day together. Last year, I spent my day sleeping in Wolf House. I have a lot to make up for.

While walking to Archery, I felt someone stand next to me. I turned my head and saw Calypso. After the Giant War, Leo asked the gods to free her from Ogygia. Once freed, the gods took away her powers. Making her a normal teenage girl instead of a thousands of years old goddess nymph.

We became good friends after she apologized for almost keeping me as captive on her island. She accepted my apology of not freeing her from that prison. She said if I did, she would have never met Leo. It all worked out in the end.

"Hey Caly," I greeted her in a monotone.

"Why so sad Perce? It's Valentine's Day, cheer up." She nudged me with her shoulder.

"But, that's why I'm sad. I forgot and now I'm trying to think of a gift." I heard her giggle next to me. "What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She tried hiding her laugh by putting a hand over her mouth, failing miserably.

"That's so like you. To forget something this important." She said with a smile

"I never knew you were such a fan of love. Are you sure you aren't a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Hey, I spent three thousand years on that island alone. Let me have this one." she said in fake anger.

I put my hands up in surrender. She just laughed at my action and walked into archery. When I walked in I noticed that all the Apollo kids are missing. They are usually all here, dominating the archery ranges.

"Anyone know where they are?" I asked. Everyone shrugged and went back to fixing their bow strings.

After what felt like a year, ADHD it does that to you, we heard someone.

"Hey guys," said Will. We all jumped 2 feet in the air.

"OH MY GODS! You gave us a heart attack," exclaimed Calypso. She put her hands on her chest in attempt to slow her heart rate.

I saw Annabeth and the rest of the Apollo Cabin on stage. _'How did this even get here?" _I thought to myself. I'm guessing they're here to sing a song to another camper. All the girls started squealing and ran towards them as if they were One Direction. I rolled my eyes and joined the crowd.

"Are you ready to be blown away by our amazing skill!" shouted Will. All the girls fangirled in response. I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

Will and Annabeth both looked at each other and nodded. They both began plucking a cord on their electric guitars that created a mini sonic wave. Some dude who I didn't know the name of, came in with the drums. They all began playing this badass rock and roll beat that made me want to start dancing.

* * *

**Ultraviolet (Stiff Dylans)****  
**

**BOLD-ANNABETH **_ITALICIZED-WILL _UNDERLINED-BOTH

_She's a wave and she is breaking_  
_She's a problem to solve_  
_and in that circle she's making_  
_I will always revolve_

I began to think about Annabeth. She's not like most girls. She is like a scientific equation. It takes time and effort to figure her out.

_And on her sight_  
_These eyes depend_  
Invisible and Invincible

I smiled to myself. Annabeth has a Yankees cap that makes her invisible. And I had the Curse of Achilles which made me in invincible.

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided

I remember when Annabeth couldn't figure out if I was her friend or enemy, so she left it undecided.

Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet 

Annabeth and Will started playing their guitars back to back. While they played, the drum kept the beat going. It looked and sounded really cool. I looked around and saw everyone jumping up and down, fist pumping. I also noticed that almost the entire camp, including the Romans, came to hear their performance.

**Now is a phase and it's changing**  
**It's rotating us all**  
**Thought we're safe but we're dangling**  
**and it's too far to survive the fall**

Annabeth looked at me and our eyes locked, grey to green. I knew what she was thinking, Tartarus. We did survive the fall. She gave me a wink before turning back to the crowd.

**And this I know**  
**It will not bend**  
Invisible and invincible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided   
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet,   
ultraviolet 

The guitar and drum solo last a lot longer than last time. Annabeth put her guitar down and started doing some dance moves. We all looked at her in awe, she was good. I didn't even know she could sing and play the guitar, let alone dance. My wise girl never ceases to amaze me.

She did a back flip off the stage and landed in front of Calypso. If my mouth wasn't hanging open, then it is now. She handed her a flower, I think it was moonlace, before going back on stage. She stood on top of one of the speakers. There was a small beat playing from the drums.

**That fire you ignited**  
**Good, Bad and undecided **  
**Burns when I stand beside it**  
**Your light is ultraviolet**

Someone tossed Annabeth her guitar and she jumped down from the speaker. She and Will started playing together while sharing one mic stand.

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it

Annabeth stopped playing to take her jacket off. She ripped it off and threw it to someone in the audience. She had on a white tee shirt with the words TEAM LEO bolded in front. I was hurt for a second, seeing as how I'm her boyfriend and she should be on my team. But then I looked over at Calypso and saw her throw her head back laughing. Leo must have made Annabeth wear it. My anger cooled.

Your light is ultraviolet,  
ultraviolet

Leo suddenly appeared on stage with a bouquet of moonlace flowers. He had on one of the biggest grins I have ever seen. Calypso put her hands over her mouth to cover her gasp. I knew she was trying to control herself from running up there and kissing Leo.

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

* * *

Everyone went crazy. They were all cheering and screaming.

Annabeth went up to the mic stand and said, "All the waiting was worth while because I finally found a girl who I call my goddess. Happy Valentine's Day! From, the Supreme Leader of the Argo II, aka Repair Boy, aka Leo, aka your one true love."

Everyone went 'awe' some even squealed, 'CALEO!' Whatever that meant. Calypso ran up to Leo, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately, which Leo glady returned.

"Thanks for watching. Who knows, maybe one of you lucky ladies or gentlemen will be next," said Will. All the girls started fangirling again. I think I'm deaf now.

"You can all return to your activities now!" shouted Annabeth. Everyone grumbled and left. Leo and Calypso finally broke apart and walked off hand in hand.

* * *

**AN: CALEO. I SHIP IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. MORE TO COME SOON.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**KATIE POV**

_'Ugh. Stupid Stolls. They destroyed all of my roses. Now I have to spend four hours replanting them. When I find them, they are so dead.'_ I was so distracted in my thoughts, I hit a brick wall.

"OW!" The wall exclaimed. I looked up and saw Percy.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't see you."

"Nah, it's cool. Can I ask you a question?" Percy said shyly.

"Sure, how can I help?" I was genuinely intrigued.

"It's kinda awkward..." Percy began to blush and put his hand behind his neck.

I quickly caught on. He needs help with his gift for Annabeth. I beamed up at him. "If you're wondering what to get Annabeth, just keep it simple. Annabeth is the kind of girl who enjoys small romantic gestures."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

I shrugged "Girls intuition."

"Thanks Katie, good luck with Travis." He gave me a wink and left with a sly smile on his face.

"I DON'T LIKE TRAVIS!" I shouted. Everyone within a 2 mile radius turned their heads towards me. I ducked my head down and began walking to the canoe lake.

Oddly enough no one was here. I was about to leave when suddenly, I heard a guitar ballad. I turned around and saw Will with Annabeth. Annabeth was strumming a soft melody on her acoustic guitar.

* * *

**Boyfriend - Acoustic (Justin Bieber)**

**BOLD-ANNABETH ** _ITALICIZED-WILL UNDERLINED-BOTH_

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

Will came up to me and took my hand. He bent down into a bow and placed a kiss on it.

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

He released my hand and went back to join Annabeth. I'm pretty sure my face was flushed.

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go

They both started slowly approaching me. With every step they took, my heart started racing. _'Who could my Valentine be?' I wondered._

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_

Will put one hand on my cheek and the other on my hips. We started swaying to the music. I was so mesmerized by the melody that I didn't notice the crowd that emerged behind me.

_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_

He twirled me around in his arms. A stupid grin appeared on my face. Whoever sent me this song has easily won his way into my heart.

_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you_

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go

Annabeth appeared next to us. She grabbed a flower behind her guitar and gave it to me. I gasped, it was my favorite flower, a pink lily. She winked at me before going back to strumming her guitar. I returned my focus back to Will.

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your _**(If I was your man),**_ I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want... _

Will released me from his arms. He went behind me and covered my eyes. He began singing into my ears.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone   
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go

He turned me around so my back was no longer towards the lake.

**Na na na, na na na, na na na  
**_Yeah girl_  
**Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
**_If I was your boyfriend never let you go_

* * *

He removed his hands from my eyes. To say I was shocked was an understatement. In front of me stood a nervous Travis Stoll. He kept shuffling his feet in an adorable way. In his arms, there was a plant pot full of dirt. I raised an eyebrow at him. _'Only he would give a girl dirt.' I thought to myself._

All the girls around me were giggling like love-struck idiots. Travis slowly approached me, looking into my eyes for any signs of hesitation. When he saw none, he sighed in relief. He sped up his pace and stood a foot away from me.

"I know you hate it when I destroy your flowers, so instead, I got you a pot of dirt with flower seeds." He smiled shyly at me.

I was touched, he actually cares. This entire time, I thought he hated me. Pranking me was his method of flirting. I grinned at him and started walking to him. I took the pot from his hands. He looked shocked, as if he didn't believe I actually accepted it.

"I love it." I looked into his eyes and kept them locked on his.

"So..." He began.

"So." I teased back, smirking at his awkwardness.

"Look Katie," He stepped closer to me. "I know I haven't been that nice to you for the past couple of years. It's just..." He looked down at his feet and started stuttering. I placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Go on," I encouraged.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I like you Katie and I don't know how to express it. No girl has this affect on me. I get tongue tied and start tripping over my feet. Pranking you was the only way I could get to spend time with you."

My heart started swelling. I started to realize that I liked him back. I actually enjoyed spending time with him. I nodded my head at him to continue.

"The song says it all. I want to be your boyfriend. And I'd be anything you want to make that dream a reality."

He started leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss. I tilted my head up and met him half way. Our lips moved in sync. I felt electricity shoot through me. I let the pot drop and placed my arms around his neck. He placed his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I heard cheering and wolf whistles, but I didn't care. Everything was perfect.

We didn't break apart until I felt someone push us into the lake. Water started to fill my lungs. I broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. I saw Travis 3 feet away from me.

"WHAT THE HADES!" We both screamed.

Everyone was laughing at us. I saw Connor smiling like Cheshire cat. He was recording the entire thing on his camera. My face felt so hot, it was like I was melting. Annabeth came over to the edge and stuck out her hand.

"FINALLY! You guys took longer then me and Percy."

I gave her a death glare and grabbed onto her hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But hey, you did the same to us. So now we're even." She smiled at me.

I felt someone put their arm around my shoulders. I instantly knew who it was, my new boyfriend, Travis Stoll.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he whispered into my ears. I nodded eagerly and we ran towards the strawberry fields.

* * *

**AN: ERMERGERD, MY TRATIE FEELS. I WAS LITERALLY FANGIRLING WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. #NOSHAME**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: IN THIS FANFIC, CHARLES AND SILENA NEVER DIED. I FIND THEM ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE, LIKE I CAN'T EVEN. ANYWAYS...BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**SILENA POV**

Oh My Gods! The best day of the year has finally arrived. Valentine's Day *swoons* There is so much love in the air, it makes my Aphrodite side want to squeal.

When Will and Annabeth sang to Piper, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous towards my half-sister. The love Jason has towards her is obvious. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

I looked over at the Hephaestus table and saw my boyfriend, Charlie. I could't help but give him a smile and a flirtatious wink. His cheeks burned bright red and he blew me a kiss. At that very moment I knew that I love him. We have been through a lot together, not as much as Percy and Annabeth, but enough to form an unbreakable bond.

When breakfast was over, Charlie called me over towards him.

"Hey," I said in a seductive tone.

"Hi," he replied in a husky breath.

We both started leaning closer to each other until our lips finally met. It was a hungry kiss, a battle of tongues. I don't know how long we were kissing, but it didn't matter. He was the first to break apart, gasping for air. I pouted up at him. He saw my disappointment and smirked.

He leaned down and whispered into my ears. "Meet me by Zeus's Fist at noon." His warm breath sent shivers down my spine. All I could do was nod and smile like an idiot. He bent down to plant a swift kiss on my lips.

"Laters babe," he said against my lips before pulling away. He started walking towards Bunker 9, but not before turning his head to wink at me. I couldn't wait till noon.

* * *

I never knew Leo could be so romantic. The song he picked describes their relationship perfectly. He even got her favorite flowers. Love *sighs*, it can change anyone. Their kiss was so full of love, I felt tears in my eyes.

FINALLY, Travis grew a pair and told Katie. Even though it took longer than I would have liked, it was still pretty cute. When Annabeth pushed them into the canoe lake, it was like deja vu. Percabeth, camp's favorite couple. They deserve a happy ending. If my mom ever messes with their love life, I will march into Olympus and go Sharkeisha on her. **(But seriously, have you seen that video? I flinch every time)**

So far my day has been amazing. I got an intense make out session with my boyfriend, witnessed three couples be adorable, and it's Valentine's Day. When I was going to the stables, I passed Cabin Three. I saw Percy pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair. He looked distressed, and me being the amazing friend, decided to help him.

"Knock, knock" I say as I walk into his cabin. He jumps slightly and pulls out Riptide. He was about to swing at me when he noticed it was just me.

"HOLY POSEIDON, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I thought you were a monster." He caps Riptide and puts it into his pocket. I give him an apologetic smile and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, you seem more jumpy than usual?" I noticed his shoulders slump and his head bow in defeat.

"It's Annabeth. I don't know what to give her for Valentine's Day."

"Why didn't you ask me sooner? Love is my forte. My mother is the Goddess of Love." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to do this myself. Seeing as how this is our first Valentine's Day as a couple. Last year, I was asleep while Annabeth was loosing her mind trying to find me."

"Just leave everything to me." I whispered my plan into his ears. A huge grin spread across his face. He engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"No problem. You and Annabeth are my favorite couple." A small blush appears on his cheeks. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks?" I looked down at my watch and widened my eyes. It was 11:45.

"DI IMMORTALES! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I say a quick goodbye to Percy and raced over to Zeus's Fist.

* * *

I make it there with two minutes to spare. I try to make myself look presentable. I start brushing my hair with my fingers, straightening out my clothes, applying mascara and lip gloss, you know, the basics.

_'Five minutes late, no prob. He probably had to change out of his grease-stained clothes.'_

_'Ten minutes late. Slightly frustrated but fine. He probably got held up by one of his siblings.'_

_'Fifteen minutes late. Furious. Did he ditch me? I am going to castrate him!'_

I was about to get up and leave when I heard an electric guitar cord followed by cow bells.

* * *

**What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction)**

**BOLD-WILL ** _ITALICIZED-ANNABETH _NORMAL-BECKENDORF UNDERLINED-ALL

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

The beat of the song now includes an electric drum beat and clapping. I look around but I don't see anyone. I know that it's Annabeth and Will. But, did Charlie send me this song or one of the creeps from the Ares Cabin?

'Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,'

All of a sudden, people come leaping down from trees and out of the shadows. The Apollo Cabin is expertly playing their instruments while Will and Annabeth have microphones in their hands.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

They all started to form a circle around me. Will and Annabeth started doing some simple dance moves in sync.

If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Will knelt down in front of me and took my hand. He kissed the back of it and stood back up.

**So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.**

He put his middle and index finger under my chin and tiled my head upward. He kept eye contact while singing to me

**I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

He moved away from me and went back to Annabeth's side.

'Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,'

There was that unfamiliar voice again. It was a deep voice that was made the air vibrate. It didn't sound as good as Annabeth or Will, but good enough to carry the song.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Annabeth started doing flips and twists worthy of a cheerleader. Will was doing some hip hops that complimented Annabeth's movements. They both kept singing in perfect harmony the entire time.

If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

'That's what makes you beautiful'

They both stopped dancing and started clapping. The music stopped playing. They kept walking towards me in at a slow pace.

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]

Annabeth covered my eyes with a blindfold. I felt them moving pushing me closer to the unknown voice. My heart started racing, the palms started sweating. I am finally going to see the person who sent me this Valentine Gram. But, I think I already have a clue as to who it is.

'Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,'

I felt someone put their arms around my waist. One hand started stroking my hair, while the other rubbed circles into my back. We were so close, I felt our foreheads touched. The second I felt his touch, I knew who it was.

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

The blindfold was ripped away from my eyes. I looked up and saw my prince charming. Charlie was smiling down at me. He pulled me closer to him and we started dancing. We got lost in our own world while the music kept blasting.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

* * *

'That's what makes you beautiful' Charlie whispered into me ears. Tears were spilling down my cheeks. Annabeth handed me a bouquet of purple and white orchids, they are breathtaking.

"These flowers are nothing compared to your beauty. If I first saw you for the first time, I might have mistaken you for Aphrodite." He said softly as he used his thumbs to wipe my tears.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his. I vaguely felt his arms tighten around my waist. The only thing my brain could register were how perfect he felt against me. I was in euphoria and nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

**AN: I JUST HAD TO USE THIS SONG. IT WAS MADE FOR THIS PURPOSE. I KNOW VALENTINE'S DAY WAS A WEEK AND A HALF AGO. WHO CARES? LOVE DOESN'T HAVE AN EXPIRATION DATE. THE LONG AWAITED PERCABETH CHAPTER IS NEXT. STAY TUNED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**ANNABETH POV**

I didn't expect so many people to request for Valentine Grams. When Will first suggested the idea to me, I was a bit skeptical. Serenading your crush, a bit cliche. But hey, I don't hate.

Our first song went flawlessly. The look on everyone's face when the realized it was me singing, was priceless. Bet you didn't expect this from Wisdom's daughter.

All morning, me and the Apollo Cabin have been singing non-stop. But it was worth it. Just look at all the happy couples: Jasper, Caleo, Tratie, and Charlena.

The only thing I regret is not spending more time with Percy. He looked a bit disheveled at breakfast. I want today to be special. After all, this is our first Valentine's Day together.

* * *

Not long after we finished singing to Silena, the conch horn blew, signaling lunch. Me and the rest of the Apollo Cabin walked towards the dinning pavilion. I didn't have the heart to interrupt them, so I let them have their privacy. This is Camp Half-Blood, sooner or later, Travis and Connor will find them and record the entire thing.

When I looked over at the Poseidon table, I saw Percy bouncing up and down in the seat. _'What happened between breakfast and now?' _I asked myself as I snuck up behind him. I put both my hands over his eyes and leaned down.

"Guess who?" I whispered into his ears. I felt him shiver slightly, which caused me to smirk.

"Hmm...let me think. Is it Rachel?" He said in a mocking tone

"Nope, try again"

"Renya?"

"Uh uh,"

"Oh, I know. My insanely gorgeous and talented girlfriend." I removed my hands from his eyes and moved to sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. As if on instinct, he put his arms around my waist, pushing me closer to him. After gods knows how long, that tends to happen when I'm around Percy, we pulled apart. His eyes were shining and his grin was huge.

"Hey handsome, did you miss me?" I said teasingly.

"You have no idea." He kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. I couldn't help but smile. I snuggled closer into his chest and put my head in the crook of his neck. When Chiron saw us, he sent an authoritative glare at us. Apparently, saving the world countless times doesn't entitle you to sit where ever you'd like. I gave Percy a quick kiss and hopped off his lap.

When Percy saw what I was doing, he pouted up at me. It's almost impossible for me to leave him. The way he widened sea green eyes and jutted his bottom lip made my heart constrict. I bent down and whispered into his ears again.

"Meet me by Thalia's tree after lunch," I kissed his cheek and went to join my siblings. This time when I looked over at the the Poseidon table, I saw a dazed Percy with a huge grin on his face. I laughed silently and continued eating. _'Time to give him my present.'_

* * *

After lunch, I ran back towards my cabin. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and sprinted towards Thalia's tree. Knowing Percy, he would be a few minutes late. I sat down and leaned my back against the tree. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Even though, we have been dating for a year, he still has that effect on me. I started strumming chords to calm myself.

When I looked up, I saw a frantic Percy running towards me. He came to a stop in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late Wise Girl, had to help a kid with his sword." He smiled apologetically at me.

I waved it off and patted the spot next to me. He eagerly sat down and rested his head on my shoulder. It was moments like this that make me feel complete. When it was just me and him. No gods, no quests, no interruptions.

"I have a gift for you," I said to him as I moved the bangs out of his eyes. His head shot up and gave me a questioning glance.

"I told you that I didn't need anything. Having you for a girlfriend is enough." I blushed at his words. He put his head back onto my shoulders and began kissing my neck. Whenever he does that, all coherent thoughts leave me. I quickly regained my posture and gently pushed him off me. I could see the disappointment on his face.

"Trust me, you'll love it." I said softly before giving him a peck on his lips. I strapped on the guitar and began to strum a soft melody.

* * *

**Mine (GLEE version)**

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**  
**Left a small town, never looked back**  
**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**  
**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

_When I was seven, I ran away from home. I felt alone and unloved. Why stay if you're not appreciated?_

**I say "Can you believe it?**  
**As we're lying on the couch?"**  
**The moment I could see it.**  
**Yes, yes, I can see it now**.

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time.**

_gods, we were both so oblivious. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday._

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

_My dad never looked for me. It hurt to know that the person you called 'father' didn't care. I put up walls to hide behind to protect myself. If it weren't for Percy, I would still be that insecure little girl._

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**

_Our first quest. Still can't believe we were twelve__._

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**  
**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**  
**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

_When Percy and I became best friends, he was my safe box. He tore down my walls and learned all my secrets. He showed me that everything would be fine. That all the hard work would pay off in the end._

**But we got bills to pay**  
**We got nothing figured out**

_The fates are cruel. We have no idea what they have in store for us. But we know that as long as we're together, we'll be okay._

**When it was hard to take**  
**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**  
**You put your arm around me for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_If I lost Percy, I wouldn't know how to function. He is my other half. I would rather die than spend another minute on Earth without him._

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**  
**You saw me start to believe for the first time**  
**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight**  
**Two-thirty AM**  
**When everything was slipping right out of our hands**

_When I was being dragged over the edge of the pit, I knew it was the end. The prophecy came true, 'Wisdom's daughter walks alone.' No one could save me, not even the gods. _

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

_I was preparing myself physically and mentally. I was going into Hell and have a 100% chance of dieing. I felt myself getting sucked in. The darkness was overwhelming my senses, filling me with dread. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't open them until I felt someone grasp my wrist. I looked up and saw Percy holding onto a ledge. _

**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**  
**Cause that's all I've ever known**

_I told him to let me go. I couldn't let him die for my carelessness. I knew what I was getting myself into when the quest began. I have lost too many loved ones in my life, I could not let Percy have the same fate._

**Then you took me by surprise**  
**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

_His fatal flaw is loyalty, it was me or the world. He would never chose anyone over the lives of billions of people. I expected him to release my wrist and let me drop. But to my surprise, he only tightened his grip. He looked into my eyes and told me 'never.'_

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**  
**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**  
**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**  
**She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**

_The next thing he said made me realize that his love for me is so great, he would die for me. "We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." With that he let go of the ledge, and we fell into hell together._

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**  
**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**  
**Do you believe it?**  
**We're gonna make it now**  
**And I can see it**  
**I can see it now**

_Nothing can break us apart. Not the gods, the fates, or even hell._

* * *

I didn't realize I crying until I felt Percy wipe tears away from my face. Percy lifted me onto his lap and pulled me into his chest. He started to rub my back and murmur comforting words into my ears. I felt something wet hit the top of my head. Percy understands what I'm trying to say. He doesn't say it but I know he's thinking it.

I moved out from his chest and looked into his eyes. His eyes were now rimmed red from crying. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips onto his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. Unlike our kiss at lunch, this one was slow and passionate. We both put everything we felt into it.

My body became numb. Everything bad in the world just vanished. I was filled with the sensation of love and happiness. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. It was like we were made for each other.

We both pulled away, gasping for air. Our foreheads were touching and smiles were plastered on both our faces.

"I love you," I declared softy while looking into his sea green eyes. His grin grew wider and his eyes brightened. He pulled me closer to him and whispered against my lips,

"I love you, too" He leaned forward and kissed me passionately.

* * *

**AN: SOMEONE HAND ME A TISSUE. I'M CRYING. PART ONE OF PERCABETH DONE. THEY ARE MY OTP, LIKE MY LOVE FOR THEM IS UNREAL. I WILL WRITE MORE COUPLES SOON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**CLARISSE POV**

Ugh, Love. Who invented this holiday anyways? It's stupid. There's pink everywhere. People are being all lovey-dovey. But the best part is when someone gets rejected. The look on their faces are priceless. Gods, I wish I had a camera.

Anyways, I was on my way to border patrol, when I notice Prissy and Chase sucking face by Thalia's Pine. Great, now I have to bleach my eyes. Seriously people, get a room.

It's not like I hate love. My dad's dating Aphrodite for gods sake. Speaking of love, I see Chris sparring in the arena alone. We've been dating for 2 years now. I told him that if he got me a gift, I would personally make his life hell. I don't want people seeing me weak. Gotta keep a rep around here.

"Hey Clarisse, how do you feel about a spar?" asked Chris with a mischievous grin. Is it just me, or does every child of Hermes have that exact smile?

"Know that I am about to kick your ass," I said with a smirk.

After 30 minutes, I won. It feels good to know that you are capable of making your boyfriend feel less manly about himself.

"We so should have bet on this," I said with glee. "I would have been at least 10 drachmas richer."

"Whatever," he came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Laters babe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted in outrage. I could feel his smirk from the other side of the arena.

I was walking to my cabin when I felt someone following me. It better not be the Stolls playing a prank on me. They should know better. I was about to draw my spear when I heard a beat from drums and a digital piano.

* * *

**Miss Independent (NE-YO)**

**BOLD-WILL ** _ITALICIZED-ANNABETH _ UNDERLINED-BOTH

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Will came into view wearing a black suit and fedora.

**Ooh its somethin' about**  
**Just somethin' about the way she move**  
**I can't figure it out**  
**There's somethin' about her**

Annabeth appeared behind him wearing a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh. She and Will started circling each other.

_Said ooh it's somethin' about_  
_Kinda woman that want you but don't need you_  
_Hey, I can't figure it out_  
_Theres somethin' about her_

Will and Annabeth started to ballroom dance.

**'Cause she walk like a boss**  
**Talk like a boss**  
**Manicured nails to set the pedicure off**  
**She's fly effortlessly**

Will spun Annabeth in his arms.

_And she move like a boss_  
_Do what a boss do_  
_She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved_  
_That's the kinda girl I need, oh_

They broke apart and started to do hip hop moves. There was a lot of hip movement and leg action.

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent yeah

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh

Annabeth started to dance by herself while Will circled around her.

**Ooh there's somethin' about**  
**Kinda woman that can do for herself**  
**I look at her and it makes me proud**  
**There's somethin' about her**

Will appeared behind Annabeth and ran a hand down her side.

_Theres somethin' oh so sexy about_  
_Kinda woman that don't even need my help_  
_She said she got it, she got it, no doubt_  
_There's something about her_

They both started to ballroom dance again.

**'Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss**  
**Car and a crib, she 'bout to pay 'em both off**  
**And her bills are paid on time**

Annabeth stole Will's fedora and put it on.

_She made for a boss, only a boss_  
_Anythin' less she tellin' them to get lost_  
_That's the girl that's on my mind_

Will and Annabeth started to approach me slowly.

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time?

Will held a hand out to me, inviting me to join him. I growled at him. He retracted his hand and took a step back.

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss Independent yeah

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a black rose. I reluctantly took it.

**Mmm, her favorite thing to say**  
**Don't worry I got it**  
**Mmm, and everything she got**  
**Best believe she bought it**

They continued their ballroom dance, only this time slower.

**Mmm, she gon' steal my heart**  
**Ain't no doubt about it**  
**Girl, you're everything I need**  
**Said you're everything I need**

Will dipped Annabeth and twirled her in his arms again. He took this opportunity to take his hat back.

Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh!

They broke out their hip hop moves, only this time more complex.

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time?

Will and Annabeth began to circle each other again.

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss Independent  
Ooh, the way you shine  
Miss Independent yeah

_Miss Independent_  
_That's why I love her_

The number ended with Will bending down to kissing Annabeth's hand.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day! Please don't kill me. Love, Chris." said Will. He motioned me to turn around.

I was clenching my fists together. When I turned around, I saw Chris smiling apologetically at me. He looked like he was about to shit himself. He should be scared. I told him not to get me anything then he goes ahead and does it anyways. I don't know whether to kiss him or punch him.

Sensing the awkwardness in the air; Will, Annabeth, and the rest of the Apollo Cabin leave.

"Um...I-I love you?" Chris said in attempt to smooth things over. I began to stomp towards him. He looked like a deer caught in head lights. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He froze for a second but then relaxed into it.

"Do this again and I _will_ hunt you down." I said seriously after breaking from the kiss. He gulped and gave me a nervous laugh. Maybe love isn't that bad after all.

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU TO TheOnyxDragon12 FOR THE SUGGESTION. SHOULD I CONTINUE? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS. ****  
**


End file.
